1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and a sensor and electronic device having a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device is known in which semiconductor substrates having a penetration electrode formed therein are stacked, with the top and bottom semiconductor substrates electrically connected with each other via the penetration electrode.
In the related art, for example, as described in Japanese Patent No. 4,441,328, a method including providing a penetration electrode in one semiconductor substrate, providing a protruding electrode on the other semiconductor substrate, pressing the protruding electrode into a penetration hole and thus plastically deforming the protruding electrode, and electrically connecting the top and bottom semiconductor substrates in a caulked state, is known.
However, the semiconductor device described in Japanese Patent No. 4,441,328 has a problem that the semiconductor substrate cracks when the protruding electrode is pressed into the penetration hole of the semiconductor substrate.